Where the lines meet
by viktriap
Summary: This is the story how John joined the VCTF and how he and Bailey became friends.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I usually forget this, but I guess everybody knows that I don't own anything.

Please review! Thank you for reading!

Chapter 1.

Bailey Malone was standing in the door of his office and he looked over his empire, namely the VCTF Headquarter. The area was rather empty which was natural as it was eleven p.m. Then he glimpsed one person who was still there – the newest member of his team. Agent Grant wasn't working though at the moment, he was sleeping over the files that buried his desk. Bailey had to smile over this. He knew that he was hard to the boy who has worked here for about four months but he always thought: the more the burden the quicker the improvement. And he saw the potential in the young agent... in many ways he reminded him of himself.

This was the first genuine smile of him tonight. He got some bad news that was the cause of him being here so late. He weren't been able to sleep anyway, so, he rather stayed here and planned and organized. Tomorrow he will fly to Montana... and he will take Agent Grant with him – he decided on instinct.

He slowly walked over to the desk and touched the man's shoulder. As it appeared it wasn't such a good idea. The younger man jerked awake and jumped up so harshly that his chair stumbled over.

"Relax! It's just me..." Bailey said surprised.

"Oh... I'm sorry, sir!" he mumbled while he was putting back the chair in its place.

"Never mind, I shouldn't have startled you this way. You should go home and sleep properly" he added then. He would have sworn that the man wore the same clothes as yesterday which meant that he's been up for at least 48 hours, probably even more.

"It's okay, sir. I still have some reports to finish..."

"Hey!" Bailey cut in. "I'm the boss here, and I advise you to take the opportunity! Anyway, I need you fit and ready tomorrow. You'll come with me to Montana to investigate a new case."

"Shouldn't I read through some files then?" he asked immediately.

"No! Go home and sleep! 6:30 at the airport."

"Yes, sir." He collected his things quickly and vanished but not before throwing a suspicious look at his boss. It wasn't surprising of course, as Bailey has never talked to him like this before, he rather just commanded him around.

Bailey was watching his retrieving back and thought about his decision and remembered how he met John Grant almost a year ago at the Atlanta Police Department.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_To tell the truth I'm rather relieved that you take this case" said Captain Lou Handleman. "We can't work because the journalists practically camp in front of the department."_

"_We will take care of them" not as if Bailey liked journalists that much but in the last year, as head of VCTF, he collected quite a few experiences with them. "I'd just like to ask you for a favour..."_

"_You can ask whatever you want if you make these parasites vanish!"_

"_We are quite poor on people. Could you lend me somebody, who knows about the case and could help us?"_

"_Of course, just a moment" He stood up walked to the door and asked his secretary. "Sasha, could you find Grant for me?"_

"_Yes, boss! He's just brought somebody in, he's under in the basement."_

"_Call him, please!"_

_A few moments later there was a knock on the door and a young man came in._

"_John, this is Agent Malone from VCTF. His team will investigate in the axe-murderer-case. Agent Malone, this is Detective Grant, he was in the team that has worked on the case so far. Agent Malone needs some help and I thought you would be the best for this task. Give all your running cases to Sharps."_

"_Yes, sir. Should I collect the files and evidence we have?" he asked turning to Bailey._

"_I would appreciate it, thank you. Do you know where the VCTF Headquarter is?"_

"_Of course, sir."_

"_Could you bring everything over there, this afternoon?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Thank you."_

_Grant nodded and left and Bailey turned back to Handleman._

"_He's very young." He said simply. _

"_He's 26. But he's good and as I said he knows everything about the case."_

"_All right, and thanks for everything." _

_They shook hands and Bailey left to announce to the journalists that the FBI will be in charge of the investigation in the future. _

"_Who can be that guy?" asked Grace and George looked up to see a young and very good-looking man standing at the elevator and looking around with searching eyes. _

"_No idea."_

_Just in that moment Bailey came out of his office and went to the newcomer. They walked together to the command centre where Grace and George were sitting._

"_People, this is Detective Grant from Atlanta Police. He will help us in our new case. Grace Alvarez, our forensic expert and George Fraley the computer specialist. Is this everything you have about the case?" he asked then, indicating at the paper-box that Grant was carrying._

"_No, I have three more in my car."_

"_All right. I'll ask somebody to bring them up. Could you sum up the case for us?"_

"_Yes... let's see... The first victim was found on 23d April, in a container behind a Chinese Restaurant. The head was cut down and so were the hands, we still could identify him by a tatoo he wore. His name was Samuel Barnerd, and was a basketball coach in the Lincoln High School. Second victim is still unknown, unfortunately but we have a list of missing persons who could fit. This body was found also in a container this time behind an Italian restaurant. Third victim - Brandon Fitzgerald Math teacher in junior high school. We found his head not far away. Fourth victim Andreas Buchs, German teacher, he gave private lessons and didn't have a permanent job."_

"_How did you identify him?" asked Bailey._

"_With luck. He had a special in-built prosthesis in his knee. The operation was made in Germany and we could follow it back."_

"_So, four victims in less than a month..."commented Grace. _

"_Yes."_

"_How were they killed?"_

"_They were decapitated probably with an axe."_

"_Huh… nice" said Grace_

"_We found signs of bindings on ankles and wrists. They were bound to something and then the murderer used his weapon to cut down their heads."_

"_Any suspects?"_

_He shrugged._

"_Not really. We checked every relative, every acquaintance and every workmate. The victims never worked in the same school or had any other connection. At least not one we could identify. They were all in their late forties and they were all teachers. That's all." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Twelve years ago I arrested a man named Phillip Carnagie. He was a kind of prophet, had a lot of followers and they lived on a farm in Utah. The thing was though that he didn't preached about God but about the Satan. They went as far as to sacrifice humans. Most of his followers were teenagers and although they were abused by him in any imaginable ways, they still followed him like an icon. He was sentenced for life but two days ago he escaped from prison. They asked me to help recapture him."

Bailey and John were sitting on the plane, and after they took off the elder man started to let his younger subordinate into the case.

"And why Montana?"

"Carnagie had a daughter. He used her as a kind of showelement andin the end he wanted to sacrifice her, as well but we arrived just in time to save her. She was only thirteen that time and was pumped full with drugs. In my opinion Carnagie will try to find her and she lives in Montana."

"So we find her to find his father."

"Yes."

"Does she know about the escape?"

"I don't think so. This place where she lives, is far away from everything and the police in Utah didn't want to scare the people so they tried to keep the escape as confidental as possible."

"I see."

"Here are the files, read them through until we arrive."

Bailey didn't need them to remember everything. That case still haunted him… Those innocent teenagers... and Carnagie's daughter... they found seven bodies on the farm and just managed to take off the eights from the crucifix. Yes, they used a crucifix to kill the people. He has never seen such a madman like Carnagie – he was a real psychopath.

Bailey could see the shock on his younger colleague's face when he opened the folder. The first picture was of Julia Carnagie. Even from the picture was clear how hurt she was. The photo was taken when the paramedics took her away – a blanket over her shoulder, and a bloody gauze was pushed around her wrists. A young girl with the eyes of an old and tortured woman. Bailey remembered her too well: she didn't talk, not a single word. After the trial she was hospitalized for quite a long time, that much he knew but to tell the truth he rather wanted to forget the whole case so later he didn't even think about the girl.

"Do you think that she would talk to us?" John asked after he read through the whole file.

"She has to... we can protect her."

John looked at him sceptically but didn't make another comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bailey had another picture from the girl, which was taken years later. In this one she was eighteen and looked much better. That was what they used to identify her, after they had arrived in the small town.

WhenJohn went in the little shop on the main street every head turned at him. These people probably haven't seen a stranger in a long time. John could fully understand why the girl chose a place like this. If things have been turned out a little bit differently maybe he would choose the same path as well. Once it seemed to be a good idea to vanish from earth.

"Hello." He said and stepped to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the owner was a man in his late forties, had a good tan and looked very fit for his age.

"I hope so. I'm looking for somebody." He took out the photo.

"And why are you looking for her?" the man asked after throwing a glance at the photo. From this single motion, John was absolutely sure that they came to the right place.

"I'm from the FBI." He answered and showed his badge.

"Did she commit something?" asked the shopkeeper.

"No, sir. We have some news for her."

Some of the suspicion vanished from the man's face but he still hesitated.

"Do you know her?"

He nodded at last.

"She's Chris Carpenter. Lives on a farm up in the mountains. Comes down here every Wednesday. She's a nice girl."

"I'm sure she is." He wasn't surprised at all, that the girl used a different name. "Which road should we take?"

"Take the Main Street out of town, and then drive north until there's a crossroad. Then take the left side. It's about ten miles or so."

"Thank you, sir."

He left the shop and walked back to their rented car. Bailey was there with some coffee.

"Did you find out something?" he asked.

"Yes, she lives north from the town on a farm, about ten miles away."

They found the house quite easily. It wasn't really a farm only a small house in the middle of the forest. It looked cosy from the outside however a little bit raw. Bailey stopped the car in front of the porch and they got out. Bailey walked up the stairs and knocked but nobody answered. John walked over to one of the windows and looked inside.

"I don't think she's at home" He said.

"Maybe..."

"What are you doing here?" a female voice asked from behind. Both men turned immediately.

She didn't look like the hurt girl and not like the young confused woman they saw in the other photo. She looked rather tough to John, in her jeans and shirt. But maybe it was because of the enormous dog that stood at her side – with a not so friendly growl on its face.

"Miss Carnagie, we are from FBI..." said Bailey and started down the stairs. The dog growled out loud and Bailey stopped.

The young woman's face was absolutely unreadable, she didn't even flinch.

"I would appreciate if you called me Miss Carpenter instead, because this is my official name, Christine Carpenter. "

"Of course."

"Well, I guess it happened at last" she said then without making any step towards them.

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason the FBI would turn up on my doorstep is that Phillip Carnagie escaped" John didn't miss that she didn't call the escaped convict her father.

"I'm sorry but you're right. I'm Agent Malone, this is Agent Grant."

"And how can I help you?"

"We suspect that your father might come here... looking for you."

"Please, don't call that man my father."

"I'm sorry."

"And of course he will come here. Thank you for the warning."

Her face still didn't change however John could imagine her inner turmoil.

"Can we talk inside?" asked Bailey.

The woman sighed and waved at the dog.

"Come on Max, let's bring in our visitors."

The house was very friendly inside. Their host led them into a room that was obviously used as a study.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"We would like to stay here for a while."

"Why?" for the first time some emotion rushed over her face, but it vanished so quickly that John couldn't decide what it was.

"As I said, we suspect that your father will come herelooking for you. We found a journal in his cell and he wrote a lot about you…He's obviously still obsessed with you."

"I know he is. He thinks I'm his keyto theenlightening."

"How do you know it?" asked John, who hasn't said a word so far.

The woman stood up and walked to the desk that ruled the room. She rummaged around for a while and then took out a pile of letters, which she gave to Bailey.

"These I got from him during the last few years."

"He knows your address?" Bailey asked shocked.

"No. Maybe you don't know it, but I write. That's what I do for a living. I wrote some scripts and a couple of short-stories. those were published a few years ago. Of course not under my real name… none of my real names, actually…" she smiled sadly. "He still found out somehow, maybe because of the stories, maybe accidentally … I don't know… he sentthe lettersto the publisher of my book and they sent it to my agent. He's practically the only person who knows who I am and where I live." When she finished this sentence her eyes went wide. "Oh, my God! I should warn him… and…"

"Where does he live?"

"New York…" she went to the desk againand came back with a small sheet of paper. "Here's his number and address."

"I'll do it" John took the paper. "I'll send there somebody…" he glimpsed at Bailey, who nodded, so John left the room to make some phone-calls.

When he came back a few minutes later Miss Carpenter was shaking her head vehemently.

"Why don't you want us here?" Bailey asked.

"I just don't want you to be killed..."

"We could help you..."

"If he wants to kill me, he will... and everybody else who stands between him and me. Nobody can help" Amazingly enough she didn't seem scared rather resigned.

"I want to capture him" Bailey said determined. "I won't let him hurt you again!"

The woman studied his face and for the first time there was recognition in her eyes.

"You were there, weren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I was. I saw what he did and I will stop him. Even if you don't want it… then we will camp outside in the car."

She watched him silently for a few moments and the shook her head.

"You don't have to… I have some guest-rooms."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night something startled John from his not so deep sleep. He listened for a few moments and heard it again. It was a muffled cry from next door which was the room of their host. He jumped out of bed, took his gun and ran out. Fortunately he was fully dressed. He torn the door open and then stopped as there was nobody else in the room. Christine was tossing and turning in bed, she clearly was stuck in a nightmare. He stepped closer to the bed hesitantly: should he wake her? He knew that he wouldn't like if somebody saw him like this. But the girl became more and more agitated. At last he touched her shoulder.

This wasn't the best idea he ever had. Chris jerked awake and lashed out immediately. As John was bending over her, she struck him exactly in the face, so hard that tears filled his eyes. The next moment though her eyes focused on him.

"Oh... you...What are you doing here?"

"I heard some noise... you had a nightmare..." he answered a little bit slurry.

"Did I hit you?" she asked after she sat up and studied him closer.

"It's nothing. I shouldn't have startled you..."

"Your nose is bleeding..."

"You have a strong right hook" he tried to smile but it proved to be quite painful.

"I'm working on it" she said with a slight smile. This was the first real smile John saw from her and he decided that she should do it more often. "Come, I'll give you some ice for it."

"You don't have to... just go back to sleep!"

"I don't think that I can sleep in again" And she was already getting up.

They walked together in the kitchen where Max lied in front of the fridge and acknowledged with an irritated shake of his head that he had to stand up. Chris took out some ice and packed it in a washcloth.

"Here."

John sat down next to the kitchen table and pushed the pack to his nose.

"A tea?"

"Would be great."

She started to prepare the hot drink and John couldn't stop himself from watching her every movement. Chris Carpenter, or Julia Carnegie or whatever her name was, was a beautiful woman even without make-up and in her rugged pyjama. He suddenly realized how long ithas beensince he last watched a woman like this.

When she finished she sat down opposite John.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's okay."

For a few moments they sat in silence only Max's snoring could be heard.

"How long have you been living here?" asked then John to start a conversation.

"Five years."

"Isn't it very lonely?"

"I like to be alone. This way nobody asks why I'm so strange."

"I didn't realize that you were strange."

She shrugged.

"I don't like being amongst people. I become nervous and I don't know how to socialize. I'm sure you read my file... inthe psychiatryyou don't necessary learn social skills."

"I don't say that I can imagine that."

"It wasn't that bad. Actually it was better than living with my father."

"Aren't you scared?" it was quite a straight question but he hoped that he wouldn't scare her away with it.

"Not really. At least not when I'm awake..." she added with a shy smile. "You know... he hurt me in so many ways that..." he trailed off. "I hate him too much to fear him…"

"I think I know the feeling..."

Chris looked at him interested.

"Do you?" her voice wasn't sceptical.

"Yes... I'm not in a too good relationship with my own father..."

She nodded.

"The strange thing is it that there was a time when I trusted him. I believed every word he said. I loved him even…" she added more quietly.

"I don't remember ever trusting my father... but I thought for a while that if I do the right thing... if I behave myself as he wants then maybe he will at least appreciate me as his son."

John didn't know why, but he felt as if he has known this girl for ages. About these feelings he's never talked to anybody except one person during his whole life. And Chris he has known only for hours. But they shared something and they both felt it.

"What did he do to you?" asked Chris.

"Not as bad things as your father did to you. He's a gangster and he beated me up quite often."

"My father never abused me physically... at least not until he... you know... tried to kill me. He manipulated my mind. I was the main attraction on the masses. He said I was a medium, he gave me different kinds of hallucinogens, so I really saw things all the time. The worst was that I really believed it, it seemed so real."

She closed her eyes for a moment and John suspected that she wanted to hide the glistering tears.

"I don't want to fear him… but in my dreams I can't pretend that I don't…" she whispered.

John watched the fine lines of her face and touched her hand gently.

"I know…"

She opened her eyes again and studied John's face.

"Yeah… I guess you really know…" she let him hold her hand for a moment. Their eyes locked and strangely enough John suddenly started to wonder what it would be like to kiss her. Then she pulled her hand away and John shook the thought out of his mind.

Chris stood up and took the two mugs to the counter.

"I think we should still try to sleep a little bit more." She said and her voice was a little bit trembling.

"Yes, you are right." He stood up, as well and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"I lied…" her voice stopped him in mid-step and he turned.

"What about?"

"I'm glad that you stayed…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I know it really took a long-long time and I'm sorry for it. Maybe I shouldn't start it this way: two different stories in one but it happened and I dug a very deep hole for myself. When I know what to do with one of them I'm stuck with the other one and vice verse. I can't say that this chapter is full of action, but I hope you'll like it. So, read and enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you mean!

**Where the lines meet**

**Chapter 2.**

"Yes, I see... is there any sign?"

John only heard the end of Bailey's phone-call but he knew from his expression that something was wrong.

"Thank you detective." And he hang up.

"What happened?"

"Richard Manahan died last night. The police-officer who watched him was also killed."

"So Carnagie found him."

"Obviously. The man was hurt quite badly before he died. Carnagie wanted to get out of him where his daughter lives."

"We should tell it to her."

"You don't have to…" the female voice was almost inaudiable.

John turned and found Chris standing in the doorway. She was pale as ashes but was keeping herself together.

"We should take you away from here" John said suddenly. "This is too dangerous…" he turned to Bailey.

The elder man was clearly considering the options. John knew of course that using Chris as a bait was probably their best chance but still… he didn't want the girl to be hurt, not in the slightest way.

Bailey just opened his mouth to tell something when Chris cut in:

"No" her voice was amazingly steady, almost harsh. "I won't run away, not this time! You said you were professionals so let's do it!"

Then she turned and rushed out of the room. John looked at Bailey.

"Do you think this is a clever idea?"

"Don't know, but she agrees and this is our best chance…"

John knew that he couldn't hide his disapproval but this time he didn't really mind it. However, as he was in minority he could do nothing.

He walked out the backdoor and found their host there. She was sitting on the stairs and first he thought that she was just staring at the wood, but then he saw that her shoulders were shaking. First he thought that he would go back inside but instead he sat down next to her.

She turned to him, her eyes were red and her face soaked in tears but she made no sound at all. The pain in her eyes moved something in John and he touched the girl's shoulder gently. She welcomed the support and in the next moment John found her in his arms and he held her strongly for at least ten minutes while she was crying heavily.

After a while the tears lessened and Chris pulled away.

"I'm sorry… I'm not this hysteric normally…"

"I guess you don't receive such news every day" John said quietly.

She shrugged.

"He was my only friend…" Chris whispered then. "And it was my fault…"

"No, it wasn't" John said firmly.

Oh, yes, it is! He died because he knew where I live..."

"Chris!" he squeezed her hand to make her listen because she was clearly starting to drive herself into desperation. "There are things you can't change. You didn't want this to happen! You couldn't know that your father would escape one day and you can't live your life in constant vigilance."

Chris looked up and smiled slightly which was a strange expression on her tearstrained face.

"Did you read this in a self-help-book?" she asked quietly.

"I heard this from an old friend actually."

"And why did you need this advice?"

John didn't usually talk about this – or to be honest, he never talked about this – but he didn't want to see Chris go upset again.

"I was quite down after my mother died" he said simply.

"I'm sorry."

"It happened a long time ago."

"Richard was a good man, the nicest man I've ever met. He never judged me, he was the first person who accepted me the way I am..." she wiped her face in her shirt. "Oh, God... I hope he didn't suffer too much..." she whispered.

In that moment Bailey stepped out of the house and they both looked up.

"I'm sorry..." he said and John could see that he felt a little bit uncomfortable. "I have to go into the town. George sends over some files, I'll be back before sunset."

John nodded and stood up, but his hand was still on Chris' shoulder.

"Shouldn't we both stay here, sir?" he asked surprised.

"Carnagie can't arrive here before tomorrow evening. Everything will be all right" he added looking at Chris.

"Yeah, sure..." she mumbled and turned back to watch the forest.

John just shrugged.

"Anyway, be careful!" Bailey added and his younger companion nodded.

-----------------------------

Bailey heard how John tried to calm the girl and he knew that probably he will manage to do it. He was good with this things, he always had some good advice when people felt down – Bailey wished that the younger man would listen to his own advices.

Not for the first time he started to wonder about Agent Grant. He found out that the man was rather complicated despite the casual masquarade he usually tried to show to the outside world. He noted this already at the first occasion they worked together.

It was a complicated case but they had a really good start. Then though everything went downhill soon...

-------------------------------

"_Yes, I see, M'am!... I hope too!... Could we visit you?... Thank you very much!"_

_Nathan put down the telephone, looked for Bailey, and found him with Grace in the laboratory. _

"_Hey, boss, I guess that press-conference of yours had some success! A woman has just called: she says that she saw her neighbour going home with an axe-like thing and with a bag. I told her that we would go out to interview her."_

"_We should go immediately. This is the best we've had so far. Call Detective Grant, as well!"_

_They took a car and drove to the adress the woman gave Nathan. _

"_So, what did you see precisely, Mrs. Dexter?" Bailey asked after he introduced his workmates._

"_Mr. Felon, my neighbour was always strange. You know, he never took part in the things we do togehter. And this house has a good community, we spend a lot of time together, doing barbecues and such. But back to the topic, he comes home quite late at night... You know, I come home late from work and I met him a few times. The last time though he didn't even nod at me. And he looked very disheveled... he had strange stains on his shirt and her was this package with him. I couldn't decide what it was that time but when I saw you on TV... I suddenly realized that it really looked like an axe."_

"_Are you absolutely sure about this?"_

"_Yes, quite..."_

"_And what did those stains looked like?" asked Nathan._

"_Those were brownish, like rust."_

_Nathan looked at Bailey and knew that he thought the same. It might be blood, as well. _

"_Thank you, Mrs. Dexter. Can you tell us in which flat this Mr. Felon lives?"_

"_In flat number 12 on this floor. Will you arrest him now?"_

"_First we'd like to talk with him. There might be some intirely innocent explanation."_

"_Yes, I see..."_

"_Thank you, again, Mrs. Dexter."_

_They said their good-byes and made their way to the flat referred._

_Bailey went and knocked on the door. They could hear that somebody was moving inside. But the door didn't open up._

"_Mr. Felon, here's the FBI. Please, open the door!"_

_Mr. Felon didn't answer, instead they heard a rattling sound as if a window were broken in. _

_They looked at each-other and without saying word John turned and rushed down the stairs while Nathan stepped back to break down the door. It needed just a hard kick and they were in the flat, they could see the back of a man who was hurrying down the fire-stairs. _

"_Let's go!" ordered Bailey and they both followed him. _

_The mand was in a good condition and was down on the street in a moment. They could see as he vanished around the corner, just in the same moment Detective Grant burst out on the front door. _

"_He ran to the right!" Bailey shouted down without stopping and John took up the pursuit._

_Nathan and Bailey jumped down and joined the run. They could see their suspect running in zigzag, amongst the many by-passers. John got a little bit closer to him but not close enough to manage to tackle him down. Baliey and Nathan were much further and Nathan soon realized that Bailey was slowly dropping back. _

"_What's this guy, a long-distance runner?" Nathan commented under his nose breahting heavily. _

_This Tom Felon was fast. Very fast and he knew the area better than the agents. They jumped over three fences, ran through a park where Nathan almost collided with a biker and then Felon jumped into a tunnel. Nathan soon realized that he wasn't fast enough to keep up the pace, but Grant was. He ran lighly and gracefully. Nathan envied him for that at the moment._

_But in front of the tunnel John stopped and Nathan caught up with him there._

"_Do you think it's a clever idea to go in there after him?" the young detective asked._

"_Do you have any better idea?"_

_He shrugged, took out his gun and stepped inside. Nathan wasn't sure about it but followed. It wasn't really nice in there... and this was the understatement of the year. It was wet and dirty and crud was dropping even from the ceiling. They heard Felon moving further and John started to run again. _

_It wasn't an easy task in the dirty water that came up almost to their knees. It didn't take long until Nathan dropped behind again. A few moments later though he heard a splash, then shouting and the noise of wrestling. He increased his speed and after a turn he found Felon and John in a heap in the even more dirty water. He wanted to intervene when Grant punched Felon, turned down of him and hauled him up to his feet. _

"_Are you okay?" Nathan asked his temporary partner while the detective handcuffed their suspect._

"_Yeah, sure. I'm only smelling like a cesspool."_

"_It's not that bad."_

"_You say this only because you are smelling just as bad" John answered eith a broad grin. Nathan grinned back and then said:_

"_Let's take in this sprinter!'_

_----------------------- _

_Grace was in the command centre when Nathan walked in with Detective Grant and she had to stare at them in shock. Nathan was dirty all over but the younger man looked even worse. He was soaking wet and was covered in some slimy material._

"_What the hell happened to you?" she asked._

"_We followed a suspect" came the casual reply from Nathan._

"_Where?"_

"_I don't think you want to know it!"_

"_The smell doesn't lie" Bailey cut in smiling. He's just walked in the room clean and fine. "They took a trip into the drain-system. It was a nice job, gentlemen. I let your man be taken into an interrogation room downstairs. I asked an agent to clean him up before we start."_

"_If you don't mind I would like to take a shower as well" put in John who's been quiet so far._

"_Of course. Go to the 6th floor, there's a gym for the agents."_

"_Thanks."_

"_I wanted thank you, actually!" Bailey said. "Without your help we would probably still running around."_

_The detective smiled slightly and maybe even blushed a little bit._

"_You're a fast runner!" Nathan said tapping his shoulder. "But you were right, you really smell like a cesspool."_

"_You are not much better, either" Grace said in the defense of the young detective. _

"_I at least didn't bath in the slop water."_

"_I have to admit that you're right" John said. "So, if you excuse me, I'll go and look for that shower."_

"_Wait, I'll go with you" Nathan said and they left together._

-------------------

_Grace was needed at the interrogation room as well, so after a good ten minutes she walked down there. Not as if she could do much, but they only started to create their methods and Bailey wanted to know everybody's opinion. So, she walked down to the first floor where the rooms could be found. Actually, every interrogation room had two parts: one that was the actual interrogation room where the suspect was held and questioned and an other one from where others could observe the act. Grace had the role of the observator every time, but this time she had a companion, as well._

_Detective Grant joined her a few minutes later, freshly showered and however he was wearing the same trousers, he changed his shirt into a quite worn-out-looking T-shirt. When Grace looked at it he smiled apologitically. _

"_I had this one in my car. I always have some spare-clothes whith me. I learned it during my time on the streets" he added._

"_You worked as a patrol?"_

"_Yes, during the college and university. Your clothes often don't survive the shift there. I was vomited over so often that I can't even count!"_

_Grace grimaced._

"_I can't say that I envy that!"_

"_Actually, it was a very instructive period of my life."_

"_I can imagine that!"_

_He looked at her with a smile._

"_Can you?"_

"_No, not really" Grace admitted. "And I'm not sure I want to."_

_His smile became broader._

"_I thought so. People usually aren't interested in the disgusting details."_

"_Yeah, I guess. How long have you been doing this?" she asked._

"_You mean bathing in the slop water?"_

"_No, I mean being a cop."_

"_I joined when I was 19."_

"_That young? What did your parents said to that?" _

_This wasn't the wisest question as Grace instantly realized. His face closed off from one second to the other and he shrugged._

"_They didn't say anything" he said quietly. _

_The arrival of the suspect saved Grace from the akward silence, Bailey and Nathan soon stepped into the interrogation room, as well. Nathan leaned against the wall behind the suspect while Bailey sat down on the edge of the table. _

"_So, Mr. Felon, tell me why you run away?"_

_The man watched his own hands instead of the agent._

"_I thought you were a burglar."_

"_I shouted a warning that we were from the FBI."_

"_I didn't hear you..."_

"_Didn't I shout loud enough? What do you think Agent Brubaker?"_

"_I think even a deaf could have heard it!"_

_Felon shrugged uneasily. _

"_Never mind, Mr. Felon. Let's talk about something else! What did you do last Tuesday?"_

"_I worked. And after it? Do you remember what time did you arrive home?"_

"_I don't really know. At about ten..."_

"_Wasn't it rather after midnight?"_

_He shrugged again._

"_I see. Mrs. Dexter, your neighbour said that he met you on the corridor at half past twelve."_

"_Then it was surely so..."_

"_She also told that you had something with you. A strange-looking package."_

"_Those were my gadgets..."_

"_Your gadgets?"_

"_I work as a handyman."_

"_Do you often cut woods?"_

_The man visibly tensed and his hands started to shake. Then shook his head mutely._

"_So then why did you need an axe?" Nathan asked from behind and the man flinched._

"_I don't have an axe..." _

"_So you don't know about the murders?"_

"_What murders?" he stuttered and he was sweating badly._

"_Three men who were killed with an axe. The murderer drugged them, tied them up, waited until they woke up and then first they cut down their hands at the wrist and then their head" Bailey said harshly. "I speak about these murders!"_

"_Do you think... that I committed something... like this?"_

"_This is exactly what I think, Mr. Felon! Do you have anything to say about it?"_

_Felon shook his head again. It was strange to see such a tall and muscular man being so confused and frightened. _

"_Think about it Mr. Felon. You should be maybe a little bit more cooperative... We come back in a few minutes."_

_They left the room and a second later they came into the observation room. _

"_He needs a little more time. He's weak" Nathan commented when he closed the door._

"_Maybe, or maybe he didn't do it."_

"_May I speak, sir?" John asked suddenly._

"_Of course, detective. What do you think?"_

"_I think he knows who did it... I mean he behaved quite strange when you mentioned the axe..."_

"_Yes, you're right. Actually I thought the same. It might be a close relative. Could you check this while we try to soften him a little bit?"_

"_Of course, sir. I'll do it." _

_---------------------------_

John stopped in the open door and watched Chris who was typing on her notebook frantically. He had to admit that he was mesmerized by her. She was beautiful, more so than any other woman he's ever met. He knew that she probably wanted to be alone but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. As she concentrated a small wrinkle appeared on her forehead that made her even more cute. Then she suddenly looked up and their eyes met.

"Hi, I didn't realize you were here" she said.

She was much more controlled than a few hours ago. After Bailey left they sat on the porch for a while but the silence became awkward after a while and John decided to check the area and Chris said she would write a little bit.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb."

"Never mind! I already wanted to stop and make something for lunch."

"Nothing important… I have a plan for a novel but I'll probably never finish it."

"What would it be about. Your book, I mean…"

"It's about… me, in a way. I started in a long time ago, when my therapist advised to write down what happened with me. But it's not that good and I'm not that talented. I usually write scripts for B-category TV-series."

"You surely write better than me! Maybe you could help me with my reports…" he joked.

"I would probably make up a total new story instead of the facts. Your boss wouldn't be happy with it, I guess."

"He's never happy with me, anyway…"

"And why is that?"

"No idea. Probably I don't try hard enough."

"I bet you do… I don't know many FBI agents but you have to be good if you were sent after my father. And you're definitely better than our sheriff" she added with a lopsided smile. "He's sixty-seven, by the way."

"Thank you, very much" he grinned back.

Meanwhile Chris stood up and walked over to John.

"What do you think about a chicken-salad?"

"Sounds good."

They walked down to the kitchen and prepared the lunch together. Max watched them with huge eyes during the whole time. In the end Chris couldn't stand it longer took out his bowl and gave him a good portion of the chicken.

"He always does this and I always give in in the end."

"He has his methods, hasn't he?" John looked at the dog and stoked its massive head.

"He really likes you" Chris noted. "Usually he doesn't like strangers. I think it means that you are absolutely trustworthy."

They ate in silence but it was really cosy. Taking as how they were waiting for a psychopath to arrive here, it was almost absurd, but somehow still natural.

"How long have you been an FBI agent?" Chris asked.

"Only five months. You could call me a rookie. But I'd been a detective before that."

"And why did you want to be a cop?"

"I don't really know. It simply happened, but I really think it's meantfor me. You know my father was… still is what you would probably call a typical gangster… I guess first I just wanted to anger him…"

"Does he know about it?"

John shrugged.

"I know it sounds childish but I sent him a picture of my dedication ceremony, you know a lot of uniforms and everything."

Chris smiled at him.

"I think I can understand why you did that."

"I could imagine his face, for a moment I was so satisfied, you know. But then… the feeling soon went away and I…" he trailed off. This was really something he has never talked about.

"You felt empty…"

"Yes, I think." He looked at him surprised.

"You can do nothing against it… Or, at least I still didn't find a way to… I don't know… get revenge, or what? You know I visited my father in the prison… once. I wanted to see for myself that he's really closed in. The guards led him in, I just looked at him and I know that he wanted to tell something but I didn't listen… I just stood up and walked out on him. In that moment it was a good feeling that I could control the situation."

"And later?"

"I went back to my hotel-room and got drunk. I have never been so sick in my life."

"We have really talent in ruining the good mood, haven't we?"

"Yes, I think so" she smiled slightly and stood up. "I'll do the dishes."

"I'll help."

"No, you're my guest after all."

So John stayed sitting and just watched his host. She was wearing a simply T-shirt and jeans but she still looked marvellous and John noted not for the first time how gracefully she moved.

"I can't understand how somebody could want to hurt you…" he said quietly. Then he almost bit down on his tongue. He didn't want to tell this loudly but it somehow slipped out.

She turned around rather slowly as if she wanted to get some time to think about what to say.

"Was this a compliment?" she asked at last with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled and stood up. "I didn't want to… I better leave you alone…"

He really wanted to leave but the kitchen wasn't very big and he couldn't possibly get out without going very close to Chris. For a moment they stood there face to face then John still made an attempt to evade the woman.

"No…" she spoke at last. "You did nothing wrong, really… you don't have to go…"

John realized that she was also mumbling and even blushed. Which – to tell the truth – made her only more attractive.

"It's just… that I don't get compliments so often…"

"Why? Are the men blind here, or what?" he asked.

Maybe if he took it loosely he could still get out of it nicely. It wasn't right to speak like this to somebody they had to protect. And it was definitely not right to feel like this about her.

"I don't meet many men here."

John didn't really remembered later what happened next. Just that in the next moment they were very close to each-other. He could feel the warmness of her body and he knew that he shouldn't do this… That it _really _wasn't right… It was against every rule, but still… He kissed her. And she kissed back. And he knew that they would not stop there, he saw it in her eyes.

It was a long kiss and when they parted Chris let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"Can I be?" she asked back but then added. "But this might be my last day… Come."

She took his hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom.

----------------------


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter. It was very hard for me to write this one, maybe later I'll tell you why.

Now: read and enjoy and please don't forget to drop a review. Thank you very much!

**Chapter 3.**

When Bailey arrived back it was almost 5 p.m. John must have heard the car coming as he was standing already in the front door waiting for him.

"Is there something new?" he asked, when Bailey got out of the car.

"Actually yes, but nothing good" he answered. "Carnagie was seen on a side-road near Dillon. A patrol reported him then the central lost contact with him. Another patrol was sent to the scene and they found the officer dead in his car. His weapons disappeared."

"Great… any sign of him since then?"

"No. I brought a transceiver. I instructed the sheriff to let us know if anything happens. How is she?" he nodded at the house.

"Comparatively speaking, quite well" then abruptly John turned to the car. "I bring in the transceiver then."

"All right" Bailey was a little bit surprised by the quick change in subject. He actually was prepared to have an argument with John about keeping Chris here. When he left he had the impression that John wasn't really happy about the decision staying here and waiting for Carnagie.

John set up the transceiver in the living room and launched it. Bailey stopped in the doorway and watched him thoughtfully. Something was different about him. They haven't known each-other for too long but he has never seen him so relaxed. Not that he weren't casual most of the time: he smiled often and was nice and helpful to every member of the team but Bailey always felt some tense undertone behind this casualty. As if John didn't know how to take things easy. Now, as he was crouching over the device he was even whistling to himself.

"Oh, you're back" Chris walked in and she smiled at him nicely.

"Yes. Are you all right?"

"Of course. I'll survive. Did you hear something?"

"No, not really" he didn't want to tell her the newest murder when she was in such a good mood.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at the radio.

"I thought it would be good to have contact to the town."

"Yes, probably. Would you like something for dinner?" she asked then.

"Yes, very much. John?"

"Sure." But he didn't look up from the device.

"I need about twenty minutes" Chris declared. "You can take a shower if you want Agent Malone."

"Good idea. I'll go upstairs then."

He felt dirty and drained after driving the distance between the town and the house twice and sitting a day in the serif's small office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he was finished he walked back down to the kitchen. From the corridor he could hear noises and Chris laughing. He stepped inside. John was standing at the table chopping something while Chris stood behind him, her left hand on his shoulder, the right on his hand that held the knife.

"Not that way…" Chris said.

They clearly didn't realized that Bailey came in and they seemed to be very intimate.

"I told you I'm hopeless in the kitchen."

"Yeah… or you just pretend so that you don't have to help out."

Bailey coughed and they flushed as if he had caught them at something.

"We're almost ready" Chris said. John wasn't looking at him and he _definitely_ wasn't looking at Chris.

"Yeah, okay. Agent Grant, can I talk to you for a moment. Outside."

John put down the knife and followed him. They stopped on the porch where Bailey turned to his subordinate.

"What is this about?"

"I don't…"

"John! You're not a very good liar…" the younger man was looking everywhere but into his eyes. He absolutely looked like a red-handed teenager. Bailey couldn't be really mad at him, but still…

"We got quite close in the last two days."

"Quite?" he asked threateningly and John blushed up to the ears. It was as good as a confession. "You know that this is highly unprofessional and against every single FBI-rule about witness-protection!"

"I know" he said quietly. "But…"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You have to tell her that there can be nothing more between you. At least not until we are finished here. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"You tell her after dinner?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right, then. And I don't want to talk about this again."

"Yes, sir."

During dinner tension was tangible in the room. Chris obviously knew what they could be talking about and she deliberately avoided every eye-contact with John, just like John didn't want to look at her. Bailey would have laughed at them if they didn't seem to be so miserable.

They finished quite quickly. Actually, John didn't eat at all, just played with the food and when Chris also finished pretending and put down her fork, he jumped up.

"Can we talk?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He scolded you, didn't he?" Chris asked immediately when the door closed behind them.

They were in the guest-room, where John slept last night, which maybe wasn't the best idea, but the study didn't have a door. And this was still better than being in Chris' bedroom again.

"Yes, he did. And he was right. We can't continue this."

"I know" she answered quietly, but John continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"You're in danger and I have to be professional. I can't make use of your situation…"

"You didn't make use of the situation. I'm a grown woman and I wanted it just like you did."

"You're vulnerable."

"Maybe. But this doesn't mean that I can't know what I want."

She stepped closer and as the room was very small they were already standing next to the bed.

"I can't be emotional when I have to make decisions…" he started again.

"Can you change your emotions if we are not physically together?" as she looked up at him, John could see the raw emotions in her eyes.

He knew that she was scared, that she needed somebody to hold her and love her. Tears were glistening in her eyes and something else, something deeper. Maybe the knowledge that this might be her last night alive. John knew that he couldn't resist much longer.

"I don't want you to get into trouble, but… I need you… please don't push me away…" her voice was hoarse and she looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't want to…"

Her hands were on his chest and John caressed them and pulled her closer.

"This is wrong…" he said again but there was no real resistance in his voice anymore.

"I know…" She was much shorter than him, and at the moment she looked even smaller… so fragile.

She buried her face in his shoulder.

"I know…" she whispered again.

And John could do nothing but hold her tight and give her all his unconditional love at least for one single night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When John woke up the sun was just coming up outside. The dim lights bathed the sleeping form next to him and for a moment he could only admire her perfect shape. Chris was simply beautiful, he had to admit that. And he also had to admit that he didn't regret what they did during the night. How could he have regretted it? Maybe it wasn't real love what they shared – in this extraordinary situation, it was hard to tell - but it was definitely damned close to it!

He carefully got up and got dressed, then threw a last look at Chris and left the room quietly.

The house was eerily calm. He looked into the living-room where Bailey was sleeping on the couch in a particularly uncomfortable-looking position, then went into the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

Ten minutes and a good portion of caffeine later he decided to check outside. He went out the back-door and in that instant he stopped frozen. He's seen many things in his life but his stomach objected against the sight.

"Holy shit…" he burst out involuntary and pulled out his weapon immediately.

The porch was splashed full with blood. The slaughtered body of the huge St. Bernard was spread at the bottom of the stairs but its head was carefully placed on the chair that stood on the porch, it facing the back-door with dead eyes.

He heard a small gasp from behind. Chris stood on the doorstep. Her mouth slightly open, her lips trembling and her eyes wide with shock and horror.

The next moment she practically jumped from the porch and started to run. After the initial shock John followed her. Chris stopped just as abruptly as she started to run and John almost collided into her. They were in the middle of the free space between the house and the forest which was very wrong. Carnagie could easily take them down. But judging from his file he preferred closer contact with his victims.

"We have to go back into the house, Chris…"

But she didn't listen.

"You sick bastard!" she shouted and the words echoed loudly in the stillness of the dawn. "Come out and take me! Take me! I don't fear you! Come out!"

John tried to make her listen but in vain and the end he decided to yank her back bodily. However with unexpected strength she freed herself from his arms and continued in the same manner.

He had no other choice than to get rid of his gun and use both of his hands. He hugged her from behind and lifted her up. She kicked out and tried to free herself. Bailey arrived there by their side though and together they managed to haul her up and dragged her back into the kitchen.

By that time she was crying silently in John's arms and when he put her down on the couch it seemed that all her strength left her.

"Why? Why Max?" she cried. John sat down next her and hugged her tightly not caring that Bailey appreciated it or not. The older agent watched them for a while and then said.

"I'll let you alone…"

"John…"

"I'm here. It will be okay" he said comfortingly.

"Why did you come here?" she whispered, all her tears gone away. "He will kill you, as well."

"No, he won't."

She just shook her head and stood up.

"I feel sick" she said simply. "I'll be in my room."

With that she left and John didn't know what to do now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I think I found something, sir."_

_Bailey was relaxing in his office after interrogating Felon for hours, when Detective Grant asked if he could come in. The younger man was incredibly formal with him, which surprised Bailey a little bit as police officers usually didn't respect FBI agents. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Felon has an elder brother. His name is Joshua and was in psychiatrical care for a while when he was in his early twenties. This is him" he put down a photo on the desk. It was a picture of a young, dark-haired man, with a dark complexion. He had extremely broad shoulders and over all muscular._

"_But Felon is absolutely white" Bailey said surprised._

"_Yes. Their father's mother was of mixed-blood though. It didn't show on James, their father – I found a photo of him, either, but it definitely showed on Joshua. James obviously didn't like it: I found his hospital-files."_

"_I see. Do we know where he's now?"_

"_Not really. But I bet his brother knows."_

_Armoured with this information, Bailey went back to ask Felon, it didn't take long until he broke down and started to speak. _

"_Whatever he did, he's still my brother" the man had tears in his eyes as he spoke. "He suffered so much! You can't understand this… when we were children…" he trailed of._

"_What happened when you were children?" asked Bailey._

"_Dad never let him alone. Though he didn't treated him as a son, either. He always called him bastard and beat him up very often. Then he closed him in, in the dark basement. Josh was scared of that place… he always cried but Dad didn't let him out for hours. It was cold down there and rats and spiders…" _

"_Do you think that he is capable of murder?"_

"_Yes…" he said it so quietly that Bailey had to bent forward to hear it. _

"_Do you know where he is now?"_

"_No… I'm not sure… he has a small house near the Stone Mountain Park… He's often there…"_

"_All right."_

"_I'm sorry… I wanted to do something … I went to find him and took away his axe… but I couldn't… I just couldn't…"_

"_I understand Mr. Felon… After the paperwork is done you can go home, but please stay in the city until we close the case."_

_The man just nodded and stared at his hands, totally devastated. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A few hours later they were at the house Felon talked about. It was really small with only one room and a small kitchen. It was practically empty but the small hovel next to it was much more interesting. It was like a museum of murders. There was a small cabinet full of vials – probably the drugs, he used. Then in the corner more axes and a few of them had even grim-looking marks on. The most horrible thing was though the fridge. Bailey guessed what they would find in it but it still shook him: in there were many – if not all – of the missing body parts. Mostly heads. The smell of blood and dilapidation didn't help either. _

_They soon stepped outside and closed down the small building. _

"_I'll call the crime scene investigators…" _

_In that moment something caught his eyes: a shadow was moving under the woods. He gestured at Nathan who immediately comprehended the situation. Bailey continued as if nothing had happened._

"_We have to investigate the area. Please call some patrols to close down the roads."_

"_I'm right on it." _

_Meanwhile they slowly walked closer to the woods. When they felt they were close enough Bailey quickly drew out his gun and shouted._

"_FBI! Stay where you are!"_

_Nathan followed suit. John, who was in the house until now, looking through the few belongings Joshua Felon owned came out his gun at ready as well. _

_Joshua though didn't follow the orders instead he sprinted off. He was quite right actually, as between the trees it was almost impossible to target him properly. So, they had no other choice than to put up a second chase on the same day. _

"_Let's split up!" Bailey ordered, and so they did. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Nathan was on the heels of their suspect. He could see him clearly, but every time he tried to target him, he disappeared behind one tree or another. He saw as John started to run left, while Bailey went right to enclose Felon. Everything seemed to go just right but then something unexpected happened. _

_Felon disappeared behind a tree… and he didn't show up on the other side._

"_What the hell…" Nathan cursed. _

_He looked around to determine in which direction to go, but he saw no indication of the suspect. He couldn't have vanish! He's at least 6 and a half feet, he can't disappear just like that! he thought._

_A few moments passed by in absolute puzzle, then he glimpsed John._

"_Where is he?" the young detective asked just as surprised. _

"_No idea! I don't understand how I could lost him!" he shouted back. _

_John reached his side and looked around. _

"_Maybe he ran in Agent Malone's direction…" he suggested._

"_I saw him disappear behind this tree…" He wanted to continue but then he saw something that made him change his mind. "How cunning…"_

"_What…?" started John but then he looked there where Nathan pointed and trailed of. _

_There was a well-hided trap-door at the bottom of the tree._

"_Shall we go after him?" John asked. _

"_We should wait for Bailey first, and maybe call in some force before we walk underground."_

_They turned in that direction where the boss of VCTF should have arrived and waited, but ten minutes went by and he just didn't want to show up. Nathan tried the radio a few times but there was no answer. _

"_Something's wrong…" and he couldn't hide the worry in his voice._

_Without talking, in union they started off. They searched the area and after a while they found what they were searching for. There was an area where the plants were visibly more tread down than otherwise. After some searching they found blood on one of the trees and Nathan became more and more nervous with every passing moment. _

"_There has to be another trap-door here around."_

_It took a while to find that one but they did. Nathan was unsure what to do. Should they go back to the car report in and ask for reinforcing? With his small walkie-talkie he couldn't do that, it only had a few miles radius. Or should they go after Bailey immediately. It started to get dark and he had to decide. He looked at Detective Grant and knew that he can count on him, whatever he chooses. _

"_Let's go down…" he said at last._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

AN2: I have to admit that for a long time I didn't wanted to kill of Max. I simply adore dogs and I can't watch dogs suffering or being hurt in any way. But I couldn't the anything else, the story didn't let me, if you know what I mean. But my hands were trembling when I wrote that part.

_Anyway, thank you again for reading! Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is the last chapter of this story and now I'll start working on my other ones. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave a review! I didn't have the strength to read it through a third time, so there might be more mistakes this time! Sorry for them!

So, read and enjoy!

Chapter 4.

_After they jumped through the trap-door they found themselves on a corridor. Dim neon-lights illuminated the concrete walls. _

"_What the hell…" Nathan looked around._

_They stood in the middle of the corridor, they could go to west or to east. _

"_This must be one of the air-shelters that were built during the World War" said John. _

"_All right. Let's split up, but be careful."_

"_You too."_

_And with that they started off._

_John went left. The tunnel turned after a few meters and when he looked back he couldn't see Nathan anymore. He had to admit that the place gave him the creeps. It was dark and there must have been a lot of hiding places. There were a lot of doors on both sides of the corridor. He sighed and stepped to the first one._

_There was nothing inside except some dust and probably a few spiders considering the cobwebs in the corners. He stepped to the next one when he heard the gunshot. It echoed through the tunnel and it seemed as if there more shots after each-other but he knew it was only one. And it came from the direction of Agent Brubaker. _

_He turned immediately and started in that direction but after a few steps all the lights went out and he found himself in total darkness. He's never experienced something like this. Maybe it was because they were underground but he couldn't even see his own hands. He lost his orientation skills in a few seconds but he could hear and he heard footsteps and heavy breathing. _

_Maybe it wasn't the best idea to reveal his whereabouts but he didn't want to be shot by Agent Brubaker by chance. _

"_Nathan?" he asked loudly enough. _

_It probably wasn't the FBI agent, as the man didn't answer at all and suddenly he couldn't hear him anymore. _

_Then he heard something else: a sweeping sound… as that somebody swung something big… probably an axe. He moved instinctively. Obviously in the wrong direction though: the hard tool hit him on the left side of his head, fortunately not with its edge though. He saw stars in the blackness and lost his balance, falling to the knees and dropping his gun. It must have been his luck as he felt the move backward just above his head. He felt dizzy and felt blood floating down his face, but he moved quickly. He still couldn't make out anything but his opponent was blind as well. So he lashed forward and impacted into a human body. They fell to the ground together and bowls and kicks and common wrestling started. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I found no sign of Carnagie out there, except the dead dog of course…" John reported to Bailey after a good hour of searching through the area.

"I thought it would be the case" answered his boss. "I checked every door and every window. He must work to get into the house."

"How's Chris?" John asked next.

"She came out of her room but didn't tell a word to me."

"Where's she now?"

"In the study."

John started off and Bailey didn't stop him. Chris was really in the study staring at the blank screen of the computer.

"How are you?" John asked quietly.

"Fine."

She didn't look at him though.

"And what do you say if I don't believe you?"

"Nothing. He will kill us, John. He always achieves what he wants."

"We are here, Chris. Agent Malone and me. We will protect you."

"You don't understand, do you? I don't want to be protected because everybody who's wanted to protect me, was killed. I don't want another death on my soul… especially not yours."

Her voice was even now and quiet but John knew that it must have required a lot of self-control.

"I don't mind if I die but I don't want anybody else suffer because of me" she finished.

"I would certainly mind if you died! Do you really think that if he finished you off he would stop killing people? Do you really believe in this?"

She just shrugged.

"Your father is a psychopath, Chris! He would never stop, unless we arrest him again and put him back into jail."

"I know."

John looked at her with surprise. He didn't think that Chris would give up so easily.

"It was just a better feeling that maybe I could somehow control this situation" she admitted.

John sat down next to her.

"I know." Now it was his turn to say the words.

"He will come after sunset" she said then. "He's never liked the daylight."

Sunset came quickly. Too quickly in John's opinion. He spoke to Bailey in the kitchen and they planned how they would handle while Chris was waiting in the living-room. When he went back to her, she was sitting on the couch staring out the window.

"It would be the best if you stayed in your room."

"Would it?" He didn't know if she meant it sarcastically or not.

"Yes."

"Okay."

She stood up and followed John without another word. When they stopped in front of the bedroom, John pulled out his spare-weapon.

"I'd like you to keep this with you. Do you know how to use it?"

She nodded.

"Okay then. And don't come out. When this is over I'll come for you."

"I don't like this at all."

"I know. But it's the best, believe me."

"I trust you John if you promise me that everything will be all right with you."

He bent down and kiss her deeply.

"I promise."

She smiled slightly and it was the first smile of her that day. Then went inside and closed the door.

Then Bailey and John took they places: Bailey upstairs and John downstairs. He would have wanted to be closer to Chris but Bailey decided differently.

And then there was nothing left but wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bailey didn't know where he was, but somebody was calling his name. Loudly. He tried to open his eyes but he felt so tired… He just wanted to sleep. _

"_Agent Malone!" the voice called him again._

_He realized surprised that his eyes were indeed open. It was just so dark, that even with open eyes, he could only see blackness._

"_Agent Malone! Are you here?" the voice called again._

"_Yes…" he wanted to tell, but what came out was only a quiet moan. _What the hell happened to him?

_Then he remembered: Felon! He was attacked by the suspect and Joshua gave him something… some kind of drug and quite strong considering how he felt. He was lying on something hard and felt steel around his wrists. He couldn't move his legs, either. _

"_Grant…?" he asked hoarsely recognizing the voice._

"_Yes, it's me. Don't worry…"_

_His voice came from closer now. _

"_Where's Felon?" Bailey asked quietly._

"_Out" came the simple answer which Bailey didn't really understand but had no strength to ask more. _

"_I found the keys..." John said but his voice sounded somehow strange. "I'll free you in a minute."_

_Bailey couldn't see him at all, not even when he felt that the younger man stood next to him._

"_Don't you have a flashlight?" he asked._

"_Do you think that I would rummage around here in the darkness if I had one?" asked the younger detective back dryly._

"_Sorry."_

_Bailey heard a quiet click and his right arm became free._

"_Can you move?" asked John._

"_Yes, just open the other one."_

_When he was free, he stood up, but almost collapsed. Grant was there though and steadied him._

"_We should vanish here quickly!" Bailey said._

"_Do you have your handcuffs?" asked John. "I lost mine…"_

"_I don't know, probably it's here somewhere around."_

"_There must be some light here…" John said and Bailey heard him moving around, so he did the same tapping on the wall carefully._

_After a short while he heard Grant give out a moaning sound._

"_Are you all right?"_

"_Yes…" And then: "I think I found the fuse."_

_The next moment the neon-lights went up in the room. They were in a huge room that was mostly empty, except the table-like furniture that stood in the middle and to which Bailey was chained only moments before. He saw sickened that the surface of the wooden desk was bloodstained and there were deep cuts in it at the place where his neck should have been right now. He swallowed and looked around. Instantly he saw the huge body of Felon lying in the doorway obviously out cold. On his face there was dried blood and his left arm was obviously broken. _

"_What happened to him?" asked he still confused._

"_I knocked him out" Grant answered simply._

_It was almost unbelievable that the tiny-looking Grant could manage against this giant, but he visibly did._

_Bailey turned to Grant and studied him closer for the first time. He soon realized that he wore the signs of the fight as well. The left side of his face was bloodied and the blood must have flown down from a head-wound as his hair was stuck together as well. His right shoulder stood at a terribly unnatural angle, even for an unprofessional eye._

"_Are you okay?" Bailey asked again. _

"_You can say so, yes. But this bastard hit me on the head with his axe. Fortunately he didn't do it with its edge" and he grinned._

_There was nothing funny in it, of course, but somehow Bailey found himself grinning as well. Then he glimpsed his handcuffs lying on the floor. He bent down for them and handcuffed the murderer, then together they pulled him away from the doorway. _

_Bailey himself wasn't walking on steady legs either. He felt the drug still work in his system and time and time again, his vision went blurry. He wanted to lie down and sleep for a week but there were more important things to do right now. Especially as a new thought came to his mind._

"_Where's Nathan?"_

"_I'm not sure. Out somewhere in the corridor. We split up when we found this place. Not much time later I heard a shot, it was Agent Brubaker I guess. Then the lights went out and Felon attacked me. I managed to tackle him down" Bailey suspected that this didn't go so easy but didn't say a word. "During our fight we somehow ended up in this room. Then I heard some noise and thought it was you" John exclaimed what happened._

"_Then let's find him." Bailey said and they stepped outside._

"_Agent Brubaker turned left at the entrance so..." he looked around thoughtfully, then pointed into one direction with his healthy left arm. "He should be there somewhere."_

I hope he's okay! _Bailey prayed silently. He liked Nathan very much, he was clever, a good friend and a good agent._

_They didn't have to look for long to find the other agent. Nathan was lying in the middle of the corridor and Bailey saw relieved that he was breathing regularly. He kneeled down immediately and checked his pulse: it was steady but a little bit weak._

"_How is he?" asked John who was standing behind him._

"_He got a big blow on his head probably. I'd like to stay with him to make sure he's okay" he didn't like the idea to send the also injured detective out on his own, but he didn't want to leave Nathan alone. "Could you go up alone and call reinforcement?"_

"_Sure thing" John left his jacket somewhere and dropped his tie as well. He wiped away some blood with his sleeve - however it didn't help much because his head was bleeding continously – and he left._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The police and the ambulances arrived about twenty minutes later and quite unsurprisingly Grace came with them. Nathan was put in one of the ambulances and taken away as the paramedics found it exasperating that he didn't regain consciousness so far. Bailey and Detective Grant were put in the other ambulance and treated there. _

_John's shoulder was dislocated and at the moment he endured with gritted teeth that it was put back into place. Grace helped the paramedic to do it and during that he asked Bailey._

"_Are you all right?"_

"_Of course. He only gave me some drug, I will sleep it out. You won't get rid of me so easily."_

"_And you?" she turned back to John. _

"_I've been better, but I'll survive" he said._

"_Are you nauseated?" she inquired further._

"_No" he shook his head and then grimaced and gulped visibly. "At least I wasn't until now" he added with a crooked smile._

"_You should both be taken to hospital and held there overnight."_

"_It isn't necessary" said Bailey._

"_I don't think I need it!" said John in the same moment._

_Grace looked at the roof and rolled her eyes._

"_You do what I told you and the argument is over!" she said harshly._

_John seemed to have gotten a cold feet and nodded, Bailey on the other hand just growled something under his nose, but didn't protest any longer. Probably Grace was right anyway, as always._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The next morning Bailey was in Nathan's hospital room, who fortunately woke up after a few hours, but didn't really remember what had happened to him. It was promising though that he didn't show any other symptoms and the doctors said that it was quite normal that he had a short-time amnesia after such a trauma to his head. _

_He was talking about how long he had to stay in when there was a quiet knock on the door. They both looked up and saw Detective Grant standing from one foot to the other. He had bandage on his head and his right arm was in a sling. _

"_I thought I'd drop by before I go" he said._

"_Did they let you out?"_

"_You can say so, yes. The doctor had a nervous breakdown after I had asked him about thirty times when I could go and he shouted at me to vanish instantly" he answered with a wide smile. _

"_You should make up an other story for Grace!"_

"_I'm not suicidal, thank you! And how are you?" he turned to Nathan. _

"_Better. But I'm not as fortunate as you, my wife would strangle me if I didn't stay here long enough!" _

_They looked at each-other and burst out laughing. Then John said his good-bye and walked out. However Bailey rushed after him._

"_Detective!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I just wanted to thank you again for help… and wanted to ask if you had ever thought about joining the FBI?"_

"_Actually, not really."_

"_All right, but if you ever do, don't hesitate to ask me for a job."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

"_You were a great help, and to tell the truth, you probably saved my life."_

_John just smiled rather shyly. _

"_I'll tell you one thing: this one might have been luck, but if you save me once again, I'm sure we will be the best of friends." He smiled but the younger man could see that he meant it and This time his smile was more genuine. _

"_Thank you." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Things became hectic quite fast. John was sitting in the living-room waiting for something to happen. Then suddenly he heard the noises but those didn't came from outside but from upstairs. He jumped and started to run.

His gun was ready when arrived upstairs and saw Bailey wrestling with a man. How Carnagie managed to come in was a mystery to John but it didn't count at the moment.

"Stop!" he shouted, aiming his gun at the murderer in the same moment when Bailey cried out in pain.

Carnagie pushed the agent to the wall and John could see the knife that he held in his hand and pushed deeply into Bailey's side. Everything happened very fast: Carnagie moved and held the injured man in front of him.

"If I were you, I would drop the gun!" Carnagie said with a wicked smile. John was surprised how silky his voice sounded.

"No."

"Don't make me kill him…" he said and twisted the knife. Bailey moaned and his eyes rolled back but Carnagie didn't let him fall.

John dropped the gun.

"Kick it over here!" the murderer ordered and John obeyed.

There was a good puddle of blood at Bailey's feet by now.

Carnagie let go off Bailey and the older man fell to the ground with a thud. In the same moment John jumped forward attacking the intruder. For a moment he could surprise the other man but he quickly got back to himself. John hit him in the face and heard a satisfying crack as the other man's nose broke. Then made an attempt at hitting out the knife from his hand but without success. Carnagie stabbed forward and the blade ran deep into John's shoulder.

"Father!"

Carnagie pulled out his knife and turned to the voice. Both at the same time. John collapsed to the floor more from the shock caused by the sudden pain than anything else. Chris pointed the gun at his father's face.

"Don't. Move." Her voice was cold and so were her eyes.

In his confused state of mind John was rather amazed of her.

"I'm glad, you came to your senses, Julia!" Carnagie said. "Come with me and we can finish what we started so many years ago."

"No."

That was all she said before she pulled the trigger. Only once. Carnagie collapsed like a sack. He was dead in that instant, seeing as how half of his brain material landed on the wall next to John.

"And my name is Chris…" the girl whispered as she dropped her weapon.

"Chris…" John called her anxiously.

He pulled himself up into a rather awkward, crouched position. "Are you okay?" She didn't react just watched the dead body of his father. "Chris, answer me, please!"

She turned to him at least but her eyes were distant. Frighteningly so. John did the only thing he could think of: he staggered up to the feet, moved closer to Chris and pulled her into a hug. He felt her shiver and then she mumbled under her nose.

"Oh my God…" then looked up and life came back into her face. "John, you're bleeding!"

"I don't think it's too serious, but Agent Malone is in quite a bad shape… could you call the sheriff's office? They should send a chopper or something. Okay?"

"Of course. I'll go!" Then she looked at him closely. "Can I leave you alone?"

"I'm fine. Just go."

He just wanted to get her away from the scene and he wanted to check Bailey because that wound on his side didn't look well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later John was sitting on an examination table in a hospital and a doctor was putting stitches into his shoulder. It wasn't such a deep wound, he was quite lucky. Bailey on the other hand was in surgery right now.

Through the glass-door he could see Chris. She was sitting on one of the plastic chairs on the corridor. She seemed to be quite lost and John wanted to go to her right now but the doctor was still puttering on his shoulder.

About ten minutes later then at last he could leave. He went to Chris' side and sat down next to her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine."

"And what now?"

"I don't know. I'll move away. I have to think about it…"

"I see."

"One of the nurses said that there is a hotel a few blocks away. I think I'll go there and rent a room."

"I'll wait until they bring out Agent Malone from the OP."

"Will you come, when you are finished here?"

"Yes."

He wanted to be with Chris. He knew deep in his heart that their relationship – if you could call this a relationship at all – won't survive the end of the case. But he will think about it later and not now.

Four days later he was in the hospital again, picking up Bailey who was released. They got in their rented car and started off to the airport.

"Where's Chris?" the older agent asked.

"She decided to leave the country for a while. She went to Europe. I took her to the airport today, early in the morning."

"It's understandable."

"Yes, it is."

Bailey threw a worried glance at him.

"Are you okay with it?"

"Yes. She's very vulnerable at the moment."

"I guess I should thank you again." Bailey changed the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"As I remember – however my memories are quite fuzzy – you saved my life. Again."

"And Chris saved us both."

"Do you remember what I told you about a year ago?" Bailey asked with a grin.

The younger man smiled slightly.

"Yes, I do."

Bailey laid back in his seat and decided that it was a very good choice to ask John Grant to join his team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later

Sam Waters was sitting in the VCTF Command Centre thinking about the new mystery Jack put in their way, when George came in with a package, that he put down on the table. Sam got suspicious in an instant.

"What's this?"

"No idea. It came in the morning and it was checked if there's a bomb or something dangerous in it. Actually, it was addressed to John."

"John?" She was so prepared to get a new 'gift' from Jack that she was surprised it was for somebody else.

"Yes."

"And where is John?" Sam asked.

"I'm right here" came the voice from behind.

"You got a package" George announced.

"Yeah, I heard. Bailey called me."

He dropped down next to Sam.

"Let's open it then!"

John unwrapped the package and put out a book and an envelope.

"You can relax" he said with a broad smile. "It's not from Jack."

He turned some pages of the book then opened the envelope and started to read the letter. Sam could see that it had at least four full-written pages.

"You want to leave us in the darkness?" George asked.

John looked up, still smiling.

"It's from an old friend" he said and gave the book to Sam. "This is her first published novel."

"Her?" George asked immediately, while Sam studied the book: 'Don't be scared' by Christine Carprenter.

She opened it and on the first page she found a dedication:

'To John, who saved me in every way possible…'

She looked up to John who was plunged into the letter.

"Really, John! Don't you want to tell us more?" insisted George and Sam had to admit she was also very curious.

But John just shook his head absent-mindedly. He stood up abruptly and took the book.

"Tell Bailey I had to go home."

And with that he vanished from the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
